We Were Both Young
by red.cupcake.writer
Summary: Four years ago, Bella's heart is broken by the one person who could heal it and she ran. Now, with her sister's wedding right around the corner, it's time for her to face her past. Step by step, make the journey with Bella Swan as she unravels what has happened in the past and what will happen in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Fourth October 2002

**Chapter One: Fourth October 2002**

I started to feel my way through the top shelf of my closet and finally found what I was looking for. I grabbed the shoebox with both of my hands and pulled it out. It was covered with dust and dirt from uninterruptedly sitting there for all these years – close to four.

I brushed my hand above its cover and cleaned off my hand by rubbing it on my jeans. I closed the door to the closet and sat down, with my back to the door. I placed the box down and just stared at it for a few minutes.

This was the only connection I had to my past, now. Well, this and my sister. I had made a conscious effort to disconnect myself from all of this. Hell, I even stopped talking to my sister, Penelope, until she decided to make an intervention. That was five years ago.

I sighed and finally uncovered what felt like Pandora's Box.

All the pictures, all the physical proof that those four years happened sat before me. All the things – all the people – that I had to face all over again, because of Penny's wedding.

I picked up the box and dumped all of its content on to the carpet covered floor.

All the pictures sat upside down and I picked up the one labeled _Fourth October 2002._

* * *

It was one of me and my sister going to the Cerritos High School for the first time.

"Mom, do we really have to take a picture of this?" I sighed.

"Yes!" Renee Swan, my mother, exclaimed, "This is the start of your new lives. Away from your Father and everything that he… did. This is an occasion worth documenting."

"Just go with it, Bell," Penny laughed, "You know, she's not gonna stop until she gets a good one."

So I decided to relent and let my mother have her fun. God knows that she deserves it.

The reason that we were moving from Chicago to Cerritos, a small town on the outskirts of California, was because of our Father. As Mom already mentioned.

Charlie Swan was many things, a criminal, an alcoholic, a prison inmate, a bad husband, but the one thing that he was not, was a bad father. He always put his children's well being before everything else. And because of that, I sometimes blame myself and my sister for everything that our Father did.

He was a lawyer and he was pretty good at what he did. He knew it and so did everybody in Chicago. He was well paid and was able to support us pretty well. But, there came a time when we hit a bump and his drinking became exceptionally bad… he started stealing from his clients. And not in the subtle way. He stole millions and of course he was caught. Later, we found out that he had been cheating on Mom, too.

The last parts made me hate him, but I knew he only did it so that Penny and I could maintain the lifestyles we led. But what really made me despise him in the beginning was that he cheated on Mom.

The flash of the camera going off brought me out of my flashback, and I sighed, hoping that even though I was zonked out, that I managed to smile and that we didn't have to take another picture.

'Great!' Mom squealed.

'So, can we go now, Mom?' Penny asked her and she nodded her head, still fiddling with the Canon Camera in her hands. Penny smiled at me and motioned towards the car Mom had bought her to help us adjust to the different environment.

I got in to the passenger seat and tossed my bag onto the back seat.

"I have a good feeling about this," Penny said.

"You have a good feeling about everything," I grumbled, staring at the trees that went by.

Penelope Swan was the kind of girl most people would label as 'cheerleader'. Honestly, with her blond hair, 5'7" height and hour-glass figure, she was the one that fit stereotypical view of cheerleaders. But, her favorite subjects are Math and History. So, apart from being a dumb bitch, she was the perfect representation of the cliché.

Me on the other hand… I was nothing like her. I had gotten my Dad's brunette hair, his green eyes – which in my opinion are my best feature. I stood till 5'6" and I guess I got the same figure as Penny. But, she completely owned herself and lived by the saying 'If you've got it, flaunt it'. I was comfortable in my skin, but I just preferred wearing stuff that didn't put me on display.

Even now, it was the first day of school and essentially I should have dressed to impress. Penny did. She was wearing denim shorts and covered half of her thighs and left the rest of her legs on display. For her top, she was wearing a blue shirt that clung to her. Her ankle boots finished the ensemble. She looked gorgeous. Though, I was wearing blue capri pants that covered me till just above my knees, with a red checkered button down shirt. On my feet, I had blue converse.

So, yeah, on the looks department, Penny won, hands down.

'Hey, are you okay?" she asked, pulling into the school.

"I'm fine." I laughed. She was probably just worried because I hadn't spoken much. Yeah, I'm one of those people, who can't stop talking.

Penny found a parking spot easy enough and just like that, we were here.

She got out, her bag on her shoulder and started walking towards the door that said 'administration' and I hurried to catch up, clumsily throwing my bag onto my shoulders.

We got our class schedules for the rest of the year from there and started finding our designated classes.

"Okay, Junior, time to say our goodbyes." Pen laughed, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Senior." I saluted her.

"I'll see you at lunch," she winked and walked away.

I sighed and looked around for the door to First Period Algebra, and found the door labeled Algebra about two doors down from me.

I walked in and saw the clock that hung over the door and realized that there was still time till the class started. So, I just doodled on my notebook until the teacher and the rest of the students showed.

And after that, the next few classes went by slowly. And I mean, _slowly_.

Every fricking kid blatantly stared at the new kid – me – and made me feel like an animal in a zoo. It was like they hadn't had any good entertainment in weeks and I was the new clown. Which was probably true.

Some people had the courage to actually talk to me but they were such weird attempts that I didn't care enough to actually participate in the conversation. Almost all of them started with 'You're the new kid, right?' but some were creative and said 'So you're one of the new Swans'. Well, I wouldn't mind being swanned by you.'

Yeah. If this was any indication, the next two years were going to suck.

I walked to the cafeteria and started to search for my sister when an arm strung through mine.

'Okay, so I met these great people who I want you to meet, and who want to meet you.' Penny said into my ear, guiding me towards the food counter.

'What?' I said, grabbing a tray and getting in line.

'I met this girl in my first period, Rosalie Hale. She's the head cheerleader and she was kinda bitch-y at first, but then when we started talking, she became comfortable and was actually really nice. She said she wanted to introduce me to some friends and I was so sure that it would be the cheerleaders squad, but it wasn't! She introduced me to four people; her brother Jasper, her boyfriend Emmett, her boyfriend's bestfriend Edward and her bestfriend Alice.' She said hurriedly, as we got food onto our trays.

'Peculiar names,' I muttered.

'Yeah, but they are really nice!' she squealed and led me towards the left of the cafeteria, where only one table was filled.

There were four people over there, so I guessed this was it and started to observe them. There were two girls and three guys. The first girl was a blond. And she was gorgeous. Her hair fell till her waist and they were curled up. She was in clad in a cheerleading outfit that stuck to her like a second skin. I couldn't see her eyes but I assumed they were blue. The second girl, was her complete opposite – at least in the looks department. She was petite, with a pixie like face and her hair was extremely short and pointing out in every direction. She as well was in a cheerleading outfit.

I moved on to the big guy sitting beside blondie and was slightly taken aback by his… hugeness? He was all muscles, with a pretty face. He would have looked scary if it hadn't been for his dimples. The guy sitting beside him was a blonde. He was extremely lean, but still looked like he could throw a punch or two. The last guy was the one who held my attention for the longest.

His hair was an odd shade of bronze and had that rumpled look that mostly looked done up, but with him it looked natural. He was facing me, so I could see him clearly. He had a strong face, with emerald green eyes. He looked muscular but not as much as big burly there, and he looked lean, but not as much as blondie there. I guess, he was somewhere in between.

Penny smiled and stood infront of there table, pointing towards me.

'This is my younger sister, Bella.' She said, 'And this is Rosalie,' the blonde chick, 'Emmett' big burly, 'Alice' pixie girl, 'Jasper' blonde guy, 'Edward' sex hair.

And at that moment, I didn't know that these people would be so important to me… or that they'd break me.

* * *

**A/N: New Story? LOL hope you guys liked it :***

**Leave me some love?**


	2. Chapter 2: Eight Ocotober 2002

**Chapter two: Eight October 2002**

I sighed and dropped the photo back into the pile, and ran my hands over my face. It was so long ago, but still going over it again, hurts like a bitch.

Why was I even doing this?

I know that Penny's wedding is bringing them all back, and that this is supposed to help me, but really? They'll be here for a week and I could make up excuses and ditch the insignificant stuff, and on the rehearsal dinner and the actual wedding, I could just avoid them.

A photo peeked out from under the pile and I lost my train of thought. I pulled it out and flipped it. It read, _Eighth October 2002._

* * *

"Bella, get up!" Penny's voice broke through my dreams.

"What?" I yelled.

"We're getting late, dimwit!"

"For what?" I mumbled.

"School."

"It's Saturday," I grumbled.

"No, it isn't. It's Friday."

"What?" I shot off the bed, nearly stumbling off.

"You have ten minutes, before we have to leave. Hurry," She said, and left my room.

I quickly got out and ran into my bathroom. I took care of my more basic human needs and went out to my closet. I grabbed the first tee-shirt I could get my hands on and grabbed the jean shorts that were beside the shirt.

I went and took a bath, all the while thinking that Cerritos High wasn't as bad as I had expected.

Its four days since we got here, and I have already met some great people. They were all in the same year as me, and we had most of the same classes. This one guy, Jacob Black, he's like… the best guy I've ever met. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now, but I just keep shooting him down. Later, I realized that he came with a package deal, which consisted of Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quill Ateara and Embry Call. They were amazing.

Penny's been doing well, too. The people that she introduced me to are like her best friends now. I only talked to them on the first day, but they seem cool. I'm happy for Penny.

I got out of the bath and quickly got dressed. I slipped on my Chucks, grabbed my bag and went down. Penny was in the kitchen, eating cereal, and going through her history notebook.

I grabbed an apple and told Penny I was ready to leave.

"Honestly, you're the only girl I know who can get ready in eight minutes," Pen laughed as we got in the car.

"It's an art. And it has a name. It's called indifference," I winked at her.

"Okay, Bell," She laughed, "So, listen, um, a bunch of us are going to watch a movie. Wanna come with?"

"Which movie?" I asked her.

"World War Z."

"Can I bring other people?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Fine, I'm in," I said , just as she pulled into the parking lot.

We both got out and walked towards the building, when her friends swarmed us.

"Look who was almost late," Alice laughed.

"It's wasn't my fault. It was Bella who over slept," she snickered and it was like everybody finally noticed I was there and they all said 'hey'.

"Bella, I hope you said 'yes' about the movie thing?" Alice asked, skipping towards me and entwining our arms. I wanted to pull free but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, I did," I laughed, and finally noticed my friends sitting beside the main door, "I'm gonna go. See you, guys," and my eyes met with certain green ones and I don't know why, but I did not want to look away.

Edward smiled at me and waved 'goodbye' and I did the same.

I approached my friends but couldn't help but think about Edward. He was so gorgeous and what I've learned about people like him, is that they are gigantic asshats. But, not him.

"Hey, guys!" I said and propped down beside Leah, who was sitting on the ground.

"Hey there, Helly Belly," Quill and Embry said at the same time and high-fived each other.

"Goofs," I muttered and turned towards Leah, "So, how was your date?"

Yesterday, Leah was asked out by Sam Uley, a guy who's in the same year as Penny. He seemed like an ass from afar, but before he actually asked out Leah, we had a chit chat, and she seemed nice, then. Let's hope that my first impression of him wasn't the right one.

"It was odd," she said, "He was nice and all, but we bumped into one of his 'friends' and he was really weird after that. I think, it was an ex-girlfriend."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"You won't know her. She went here last year but then transferred somewhere else. Her name is Emily Young."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Never heard of her,"

"Told you," she laughed.

"While we're on the topic of dates," Jacob stuck his head in between ours.

"No," I said, not letting him finish.

"But, I didn't even ask yet!" Jake grumbled.

"Yeah, but I know what you were gonna ask," I laughed as the bell rang and got up.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," I said, walking towards the main door, but then remembered something and turned back, "Guys, movie tonight?"

"Sure," they said and just like that, I had plans for the evening.

I walked towards the door and I didn't realize that somebody had stepped in line with me.

"So, we meet again?" Edward's voice made me turn around. He was walking behind me with my sister and the rest of the gang a couple of steps behind.

"So, we do," I said, laughing.

"So, why did you wait for the final bell?" he asked, "Aren't you the kind who's in the class before anyone even checks which class they have?"

"I think I should be offended," I mock gasped.

"Well, you don't have to," he said, "But, you know, if that's what you want."

"I most certainly am not, what you so eloquently called me," I said, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh really?" he said, trying to grab my finger, "And what am I so eloquently calling you?"

"A," I paused, for the added effect, "nerd."

"I would never!" he gasped, putting his hand on his chest.

"But, you did." I pointed out.

"Okay," he laughed, "So, what class do you have?"

"English Lit."

"Oh, well, I'm the other way," he pointed across the hall, "So; I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "See you."

And after that conversation with him, I couldn't get the smile of my face.

I slipped on my red halter top and paired it off with blue denim shorts and stared at myself in the mirror, when Penny walked in, wearing the same clothes that she had worn to school.

"Well, you look nice," she said, appreciatively looking me up and down.

"Thanks," I muttered and started fussing with my hair. After this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I mean, he was good-looking, he was funny and he's sweet. And I think I might just have a crush.

I don't know, I wanted him to think I look nice. And that's new for me. I never cared before.

But I do now.

I honk rang out from outside, bringing me out of my state.

"They are here. Get your shoes and let's go," Penny said, grabbing my flat red pumps and running out. I took out my red converse and went after her.

"Hello there, lovely ladies," Emmett said, as we got into his huge car. I wasn't which one it was, but it was damn near gigantic.

"Emmett, don't hit on my little sister." Penny said, smacking him on the head, as she scooted in the back seat, with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Violence is never the answer." Emmett said, glaring at Penny, rubbing the back of his head, "Bella, why don't you come upfront with Edward? I don't think it would be very comfortable with five people back there. And lets not forget, we don't want Jazz to pass out from the beauty over-load."

"Em, you immature little thing," Jasper said, hitting him.

"Will all of you stop hitting me?!" Emmett yelled.

I didn't hear their response because I had shut the door and moved towards the front passenger seat. Edward opened the door for me and held out his arms to help me into the car. I awkwardly let him pull me into his lap, all the while thinking that 'yes, there is no doubt. I have a crush'.

I was slightly uncomfortable so I moved around a little, until his front was flush against my back, and I could feel each and every one of his muscles - even through the layers of clothes. That should be illegal.

My face was probably resembling a tomato, when Edward said, "So, Bella, how's Cerritos High treating you?"

"Okay, the people are nice," I muttered.

"And by people she means, Jacob Black." Penny said, putting her chin on Edward's seat, making kissy faces at me.

"Really?" Alice said, her face coming beside Pen's, "You've already got a boyfriend?"

I felt Edward's hands on my hip tightening at her words and I found that confusing. Did that thought disturb him?

"No, he is not my boyfriend." I said, sounding more defensive than I wanted.

"Not for lack of trying on his part," Penny said, laughing, "I'll bet that she's just playing hard to get, and that she likes him, too."

I was about to answer her, when I felt Edward's breath on my ear. He whispered, "Be careful."

I was going to turn and ask him something when the car came to a halt and I realized that we had reached our destination. Edward opened the door for me and I thought that, I'd ask him later.

I jumped out and looked around, realizing that my friends weren't here yet. So, I walked in step with Edward and the rest of them.

"Why do you care?" I asked him, not turning towards him, fearing - what exactly, I don't know.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn towards me and stare, "Penny has become one of my closest friends and you're her little sister."

And that hurt. I mean, I didn't expect him to come out and declare him undying love to me, but I didn't want Penny to be the reason that he cared. I wanted him to care, because of me. Not because of anyone else.

I saw him run after said sister and I don't know why, but I felt like my heart was braking.

Strong arms encircled me and brought me out of head. I turned around and saw Jacob's brown eyes, staring back at me.

"Hey, funny seeing you here." he joked, as Leah jumped out from behind him, with an awkward looking Sam Uley beside her.

"Hey," I waved to both of them and started to move with Jake into the cinema.

"Okay, so, I'll get the tickets... you guys get the food?" Jake said, moving back towards the stall.

"We didn't give you the money?" I said, and he laughed ignoring me and going on.

"Let's go then," I said, once again looking back at Jake.

We bought the popcorn and drinks and waited for Jake to come with he tickets. While, we were waiting for him, I saw Pen and her crew sitting near the food stalls and realized that Edward was looking at me. No, staring at me. As if he was upset.

When our eyes met, he quickly moved his eyes down, and that was when I realized that there group had an addition. It was one of the cheerleaders. I don't remember her name, but she was gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair, fell in perfect waves on her on her skin... and I stopped observing her when I realized that she was extremely touchy feely with Edward... as if they were on a date. A group date.

I sighed and turned my eyes away from them, finding Jake moving in-between the crowd towards us.

I smiled at him as he passed out the tickets and we moved into our assigned cinema, all the while hoping that Edward was not on a date. I don't know why I cared that much, it wasn't like I had any claim on him. We didn't even know each other. But, I did like him. I already accepted that.

After the movie was over, I declined the offer to ride back with Edward and them and instead went with Jake. We didn't talk that much, my head was in too much of a cloud to understand what he was saying. But, the one thing that I came to a conclusion about was that I needed to stay away from Edward Cullen. He was nothing but trouble.

And he could break me. I didn't need more breaking.

We reached home before Pen, so I didn't need to rehash the entire night right then. Instead, I jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

**A/N: There you go. Second Chapter. What do y'all think? **

**You know, it took me three tries to write this. I would write it, it wouldn't get saved, and so on. Finally, it is done. :D  
Leave me some love.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Twelfth October 2002

**Chapter three: Twelfth October 2002**

I threw the photo back in the pile and placed my hands on my head. This wasn't something that I needed to do.

Why was I doing this?

_Because this will make it better, _I thought, _seeing them would be easier._

_No, it won't. I'm just being delusional… and a masochist, _the other part of me, thought.

And then, I realized that I did have to do this. I never really got over what happened. I never let it go. Maybe, this "reunion" will help me. Maybe, rehashing the past is just…

I lost my train of thought as a picture of me and Edward stood out from the pile. My brain literally stopped working. All I could see was us.

I pulled it out and turned it around. It was labeled _Twelfth October 2002._

* * *

"You will never guess who asked me out yesterday!" Pen squealed as I got into her car and tossed my bag in the backseat.

"Mike Newton?" I joked, knowing how disgusted she was by the guy.

"Ew! NO!" she yelled, making a puke-face, "It was Tyler Crowley!"

"What? I didn't know you liked him." I said, "Why are you so excited?"

"I didn't. But then, he sat with us at lunch yesterday and I got to know him and I found that he is H-A-W-T."

"Only you would say that _after _getting to know somebody," I said and picked up my phone, accepting the incoming call from Leah.

"Bella?" she said, as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Leah baby."

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled.

"I never agreed," I laughed, "What is it that couldn't have waited till I got to school?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know how far you were." She awkwardly laughed.

"You suck," I stated, "Penny just parked the car,"

And she just hung up… not even saying 'goodbye'. Well, that's Leah for you.

"See you, Penny Pen." I said, and hopped out of the car, before she could hit me. Honestly, what is with people and not liking the nicknames I give them?

"Bella!" Leah yelled and crashed me to her body, hugging me as tight as she could.

"Can't… breathe…" I chocked out.

"Oh," she finally left me, "Guess what? Guess what?"

"You're dying and your last wish is that your Porsche is given to me?" I half-heartedly joked. Her yellow Porsche is gorgeous and I wouldn't mind taking it off her hands.

"No." she said, pushing my shoulder, "Sam kissed me last night."

"Seriously?" I said, looking at her to confirm that she wasn't just pulling my leg. Sam and her have gone out a dozen times but he hadn't made a move to take things further. And that's exactly why I now like him.

"Oh yeah," she said, her grin wide and happy. I was going to ask her how it was and for her to give me details but then the first period bell rang and she had class.

"See you at lunch," she said and ran towards the main doors.

I was free this period and had Spanish the next. I started to stroll around the place when I heard somebody yell my name. I turned around and saw Edward running towards me, his bag dangling on his shoulder.

He wore a blue t-shirt, which clung to him in fantastic ways, with ripped jeans and blue converse. I hadn't really talked to him since the movie thing, but I had watched him.

I hated liking him.

By watching him, I realized that he was in fact dating the head cheerleader, Tanya Denali. He had been for the past year or so. I couldn't even hate her. She was the ultimate girl. She was in the Math Club, was student body president and head-cheerleader. Smart, Popular, Pretty. She wasn't even a bitch! She was one of the nicest people in the school. Or so I had heard. I didn't have the pleasure of actually meeting her.

"Don't you have class?" Edward asked me, stopping a foot away from me.

"Nope. Don't you?" I asked him, continuing my stroll, just with him in tow this time,

"No, I don't." he said, "So how have you been?"

"Good good. What about you?"

"Good good," he repeated.

"Bella, this is going to sound slightly weird, but I… we all, want to get to know you," he said, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Penny says that you're amazing… and I like knowing amazing people." He joked, winking at me.

"Okay… ask me anything."

"I will." He said, "What's your favorite food?"

"Okay," I snorted, 'Spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut in it, What about you?"

"I'm a pizza kind a guy." He said, "Favorite band?"

"Without a doubt, Imagine Dragons. You?"

"Debussy."

"So you like classical?" I said, to which he nodded.

"Favorite movie?" he asked.

"The Breakfast Club. You?"

"None," he laughed.

"None?!" I was flabbergasted, "How can you not have a favorite band?"

"Well, I like all of them?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"Okay," I said, pulling out the y, "How did you and Tanya get together?"

He stared at me for a few minutes and then burst out laughing, "That was not what I expected."

"Well, I am just full of surprises."

"That you are," He laughed, "Um… well, Tanya and Rosalie were really good friends… still are. She told me that Tanya had a thing for me. I thought she was hot. Rose set it up. We've been together ever since. What about you? What's up with Jacob Black?"

"Oh… nothing, really. He asks me out, I say 'no'. I don't really like him." I said, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Who do you like?" he asked, looking at me suggestively.

"It doesn't matter. He's taken," I said, before thinking about it, and my cheeks flushed red.

He laughed at my embarrassment and let the topic go. He was about to say something, I'm not sure what, but then the bell rung, ending our time together.

"I better go. Mr. Sanchez doesn't let anybody in after he's in," I said and waved at him.

He waved back and started moving towards the opposite building.

I sighed and got ready to endure the next four lessons before lunch.

I knew Edward was taken. I knew that he liked Tanya. I knew that I no shot with him. But all through my classes, all I could think about was him. His bronze hair. His green eyes. His strong jaw. His toned chest – which I didn't have the pleasure to actually see, but I had felt it. Oh, had I felt it?!

I sighed and left fifth period Algebra, bumping into Quil on my way out.

"Hey, Quil." I said, pushing my books in my bag.

"Hey, Bel."

"So, where's your other half?" I joked.

"Embry? He has the flu. He won't be in school for a while."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Yeah. Have you seen Jake, yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay."

We walked towards the cafeteria in silence and I noticed when he fell behind me, right before we got in the café.

"There she is! That's the one!" Jake's voice called out from the room, and everybody fell silent. I looked around the room and realized that there was a banner.

_Isabella Swan, will you please go on a date with me? –J_

I gasped and involuntarily took a step back.

"Jake?" I muttered as he broke through the crowd and smiled at me.

"So?" he asked, expectantly staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

"Asking you out."

"Jake… no. I already told you, I do not want to date you." I said and couldn't stand the eyes on us. I ran out and kept running.

Why did he do this? Why didn't he get when I told him 'no'? Why did he have to make it public?

* * *

**A/N: There you go... Edward and Bella are becoming friends.**

**Views on Tanya? Views on Jake's 'proposal'?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sixteenth October 2002

**Chapter Four: Sixteenth October 2002 **

I sighed and threw the picture back into the pile, picking up the next one.

It was labeled _Sixteenth October 2002._

* * *

"Bella, Bella!" a voice broke through my dreams.

"Go away." I mumbled and flipped on to my stomach, burying my face in the pillow.

"It's beach day!"

"No, it's Sunday. Sleep day."

The sheets on top of me were ripped off and a body jumped on top of me, continuously hopping.

I screamed and used all the power in me to flip both of us, moving Leah to the side and off of me.

"Leah!" I shrieked, "What the hell?"

"Look, it's eleven o'clock, we're gonna leave at twelve. I've given you enough time to sleep, now, get the smoking hell up!" she said, putting her hands on my waist and shaking me.

"But, I don't wanna!" I whined.

"Will you want to, if I told you that Eddy-Van-Cute-Face will be there?" Leah teased me.

"Edward's gonna be there?" I asked, alerting after the mention of Edward.

"Yes, he will! So, get up," she yelled in my ear.

"Wait a second," I said, popping up on my elbows, "How many people are going?"

"Well, originally it was just you, me, Seth, Embry and Quil. But, then I got here to wake you up, and _everybody _was here. Penny asked where we were taking you. I told her. Suddenly, the plan included You, me, Seth, Embry, Quil, Penny, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and your beloved Edward," she said, all in the same breathe.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"I'm not," she whispered, "Now, hurry up! I'm gonna be downstairs scarfing down your Mom's pancakes."

She got off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door on her way.

I sighed and slowly got out of bed, missing the comfort of the mattress already. The only actual motivation that I had was that Edward was going to be there.

We have hung out a lot since the first day we actually talked. Honestly, I thought that he was only passing his time till his next class with me, but turns out he was serious. He really did want to get to know me.

All of Penny's group would come over after school every day, probably because they loved Mom's cooking, but you don't hear me complaining. They would come, Penny would pull me out of my room and with them.

Not only have I gotten closer with Edward, but with all of them. Rosalie isn't as bad as she looks. She's actually pretty nice. Emmett is adorable. Him and Rose make a ridiculous couple, but they are perfect for each other. Alice reminds me of Leah, but even more hyper. Jasper is nice, too. Though, I haven't really gotten to know him. He's really quiet.

Unfortunately, getting closer with Edward meant that I had to get closer with Tanya, too. And all the rumors are true. She's nice… and amazing… and it's impossible to hate her. I have to see her touch Edward and I don't know, but I'm sort of… possessive of him, as much as I don't want to be. He's taken and he's not mine to be possessive of. But, that doesn't stop me from envisioning Tanya dying a slow, horrible death and Edward coming to me for comfort.

I sighed, if only.

I opened my closet and stared at its content.

This would be the first time that Edward would see me in a bikini and I want to make it count.

I'm not exactly gonna go and proposition him, but he should know what he's missing.

I pulled out my plain white string bikini and tossed it on the bed. Along with that, I pulled out a yellow cover up sundress.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on, waiting for the cold water to run out.

I stared at myself in the mirror and wondered what Edward saw.

I was pretty… I think. My cheek bones were high and strong, defining my face and my jaw was kind of lean, but still defining. My nose was slightly crooked from the time that Penny accidently pushed me down the stairs – although to this day, I am not completely sure that it was an accident. My eyes… I guess, they were my best feature. The green in them, was an odd shade, but it suit me. I got them from my grandmother, since both my parents have brown eyes.

But, all in all, I am not bad to look at. I have a good personality… I'm funny. I'm… why hasn't Edward noticed me like that?

_Probably because he's in a good, happy relationship with Ms. Perfection? _ a part of me thought.

I sighed and stepped into the shower, hoping that I will get over this 'crush'. Soon.

After I was clean, clothed, make up-ed and every other thing that I never cared about before, I left my room, and went downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen, still scarfing down Mom's cooking.

"Please, tell me, there's some left for me," I groaned and popped down next to Penny.

"Of course, honey," Mom said, flipped a fresh pancake onto a plate and placing it in front of me.

"Thanks, Mommy," I said, and started to eat.

"You know, common courtesy would be to great your guest," Edward said to me, after he was done chugging down the orange juice in his glass.

"Oh please. You guys are here so much, you can no longer be called a guest," I mocked him, sticking my tongue out, too.

He made a face at me and went back to talking to Emmett, as he was doing before I entered.

"Careful, Bella. You're making us feel unwanted," Jasper joked.

"Oh, don't worry… you guys are always welcome, it's just Edward I have a problem with," I mocked, as Edward, turned around and was about to throw an apple at me.

"Edward, put that down." Mom said, not moving from the oven. Edward put it down, but kept glaring at me.

If it were possible, he looked better than ever. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt which clung to him, emphasizing his muscles. Oh, how I want to touch those arms. The ripped jeans that he paired the shirt with… took my breathe away.

He was gorgeous. Why was he so gorgeous? Why did he have a sense of style?

Why is there nothing wrong with him?

"Bella, hurry up! Seth just texted me… they're like a minute away." Leah said, fiddling with her phone, probably texting her brother back.

I finally see her clearly and realize that she's wearing a red dress that hung till her knees and… she curled her hair! For the beach!

"You look nice," I muttered, after finishing off my pancake.

"Thanks," she said, awkwardly twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Okay, I'm done," I said, getting up. I wanted to know who she was dressing up for… I mean, as far as I know, Sam wasn't going to be there.

"See you guys at the beach," Leah and I yelled at them, as we moved out.

Seth had parked his car right in front of my house, so I didn't have the opportunity to question Leah, but that's okay. I'll have my chance.

Embry opened the door from inside for us and I crawled in, moving in the middle to give Leah space.

"Hey, there chicas!" Quil yelled from the front seat.

"Hey, Quil, are you sure you're not gay?" Leah asked, nonchalantly placing her legs on my and Embry's laps.

"Hey, Leah, when are you coming out of the closet?" Quil replied.

"Great comeback, Quil," I laughed.

Quil was going to reply but, then an Imagine Dragons song came up and everybody forgot what they were talking about and started singing along.

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

When the song ended, we all erupted in a fit of laughter and the rest of the rise was spent like that.

Seth finally parked the car near the beach and we all hopped out, still in the singing mood.

The guys grabbed the picnic basket and we all made our way to the sand, singing along to any song that we all could remember.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked, skipped towards us, Rose and Penny behind her.

"We slowed down in the middle," Seth said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because we like to live a little," Embry laughed, pulling his shirt and shorts off, left only in his swimming trunks, "Come on, bitches!"

The guys laughed and followed suit, all of them running towards the water.

I turned towards my sister and laughed when I realized she was too busy staring at all the male chests here.

"How long have you guys been here?" Leah asked.

"Just ten minutes," Alice laughed and then entwined her arms with mine and Leah's, "So, tell me, is it hard hanging out with them knowing what's under the shirts?"

We looked towards our boys and that was the first time that I realized… they were toned. Like six pack, toned.

"Ew!" Leah laughed, "They are like bothers."

"Oh," Alice said, disappointed, "Shame."

I looked around trying to find the only guy who actually had my interest. I found him near the water, tossing a beach ball with Emmett and Jasper. Did I mention that all of them were shirtless?

Oh, sweet mother of abs.

I think I might have drooled a little.

"You ask us how we hang out with hot guys… how about you answer the same thing?" Leah asked Alice, enjoying the same view that I was.

"Ew!" Alice imitated Leah from before, "They are like brothers… well, except Jasper."

"Are we losing the cover-ups, or not?" Penny whined from behind.

"Yeah, we are!" Rose and Alice yelled, and the three girls stripped out of their clothes.

Leah and I shared a look and followed them, tossing our dresses in the huge bag Leah brought with her. I looked at her and realized, that she had dressed to impress. Her bikini was a simple two piece, but it was black and looked extremely sexy on her. As far as I knew, she only wore on-piece swim-suits.

Alice and Rose ran towards where they had spread their sheets, leaving Pen here. I thought Leah would go to the girls, but she went to Quil and Embry, playing in the water with them.

"It's nice that your friends and mine are getting along, right?" Penny said, nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Remember our last school?"

"How can I forget? Our friends despised each other," Penny snorted.

I nodded and I couldn't help but look back towards Edward. They had moved into the water now, but were still fooling around with the ball.

"So, what do you think about Tanya?" Pen whispered.

I was surprised by her question, and honestly, I didn't know how to answer her. I looked at her, trying to assess why she was asking me this. One thing was for sure, she knew.

She knew I had a thing for her friend. She knew I had a thing for her _taken _friend.

"I don't like her much," Pen murmured, looping her arms with mine, when I didn't answer her.

"Don't tell him."

"I won't," Pen said, "But, just for the record, he isn't completely clueless towards you."

I laughed and said, "Thanks… but it doesn't really matter. He's with Tanya… and she's not even a bitch!" I whined.

"I know… that's the worst part, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It's okay… chin up." Pen said, "Forbidden Fruit is so over-rated."

I snorted at her and she winked back. We walked hand-in-hand to where Rose and Alice were lying.

I propped down next to Alice, while Pen was beside Rose.

We sat there for about twenty minutes, just talking. I learnt more about Alice and I couldn't help but realize that we had more in common than I originally thought.

"So, you're a fan of _The Honorary Title_, too?" Alice laughed.

I was about to answer but I was suddenly scooped up, off the sand and on to a pair of muscular shoulders. I squealed and tried to jump off, but he only held on tighter.

"Time for some water, little girl," Edward laughed.

"Edward, let me go!" I yelled, thumping my fists on his back. I lifted my head from his back, and realized that no girl was left standing. Alice was on Japer's shoulders, Rosalie was on Emmett's and Penny was on Tyler's – who I just realized was here the whole time. I looked towards Leah and realized that she sat on both Embry and Quil's shoulders, laughing gleefully at us.

I pointed my middle finger at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I was about to do the same, but Edward had already dunked me in the water. I was down for about two seconds, before I came back up. Edward was floating beside me, a smug smile on her face.

I splashed water on his face and he was taken by surprise, by the action. But he recovered, pushing my head under the water. He didn't let me up, just kept pushing me under. Until, suddenly, his hand disappeared from my head.

I swan up and realized why he had let me go.

Tanya was here.

And she had called him out.

Edward looked at her once, then back at me, and repeated the movement a few times before giving me a sad, regret-full smile, and swam back to shore.

I've never despised anyone as much, as I despised Tanya at that moment.

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! 10 pages! **

**Damn xD **

**Okay, so news? I have started a blog… teasers, pictures and polls will be posted there.**

**Pictures of what the girls' wore have been posted... the link is: . **

**Anywhooo, review? **


	5. Chapter 5: Eighteenth November 2002

**Chapter Five: Eighteenth November 2002**

"Bella! Honey, where are you?" Mom's voice startled me out of my memories. The picture in my hands slipped from my fingers and landed on top of the pile.

"In here, Mom!" I yelled back, my voice breaking slightly.

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and reaching my room. I knew she had seen me sitting there, in between all these pictures, but I didn't look up to acknowledge her.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" She asked, walking towards me and sitting. From the corner of my eye, I saw her take in all the pictures, and then all she said was 'oh'.

"What do you need, Mom?" I whispered.

"Nothing, really." She said, "I thought you'd want to know. Pen and… her friends… they're finally on the road. They'll be here in about 43 hours."

I knew that they were going to leave, sooner or later. I knew that there would come a time when it will be true. But, when Mom said this, I felt like breaking down.

I didn't want to rehash the past. I wanted to burn it. I wanted to set fire to all the pictures. I wanted to get on a plane and go back home. I just wanted to back to Forks. Pretend like none of this ever happened. Do what I have been doing for the past four years.

But, of course, I couldn't do that.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and bake some cookies. When you're done with… this," she motioned towards the spread out pictures, "Come down."

I nodded my head and waited for her to leave, before I looked down to my pile, again.

I wasn't going to be going down, anytime soon. I had stuff to do.

I had to do this. I had to get through this. And I needed to hurry.

I picked up the next picture in the pile, which was labeled _Eighteenth November 2002._

I stared at myself in the mirror, stained with dust, and I don't know what else.

* * *

This is what I had resorted to. I was hiding in the girl's bathroom of Cerittos High, because I was afraid. I was afraid to see Edward.

It has been a month since I actually spoke to him, and that was the day of the beach. That was the day I realized that I _wanted _him. Too much. He was in a relationship and I knew that it would be better for me to walk away. Seeing Edward and Tanya together makes me ache. It sucks, how much it makes me ache.

But, I don't want to be the _other_ girl, and I knew that if Edward and I continued on the road that we're going, it would happen. I can't control myself around him. I don't trust myself to.

So, rather than sabotage their relationship, I just chose to distance myself.

And that's what I'm doing, right now. Distancing myself.

I was walking down the hall, perfectly calm and happy, when I saw Edward leaning against my locker. Waiting for me. I panicked, well, because I knew that if he asked, I would drop whatever I was doing, to be with him. I needed an escape. And the nearest thing that could give me that was the bathroom.

So, here I am.

Hiding.

I've already missed half of my Shop class, and I don't care. All I want is for Edward to go away.

I've been in here, reading the weird comments on the walls, passing my time. The stuff written was pretty amusing.

_Jessica Stanley's ego is as big as her ass… HUGE!_

_Angela Webber cuts herself._

_Tanya Denali got a nose job gone._

The last one really did lift up my spirits.

I sighed and walked towards the door, peaking out to see if the coast was clear. There was nobody lurking around in the hallway, so I let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the bathroom.

I was making my way outside, not wanting Mr. Green to catch me in the hall, when I saw that there was a post-it stuck to my locker. I stepped near it and pulled it off, flinching after reading what it said.

_I know you're hiding from me. I saw you run into the bathroom. I don't know why. Care to enlighten me?_

I left out a gush of air and leaned against my locker.

I don't want to create any rift in between Tanya and Edward… okay, that was a lie. I do want to do that. But, I don't want to be a person who wants that. And I'm going to end up doing something stupid, which will end up hurting… everybody.

I shoved the note in the first pocket of my backpack and sprinted out of the hall.

_I don't want this, _I thought. For the first time, I wanted to go back to my old school. I wanted to forget this.

This was too damn hard.

I sat on the steps leading inside and pulled out the note again, staring at it. I don't know how long it had been, but suddenly there was a shadow on top of me. I curled my fist around the piece of paper and looked up.

"I see you got my note," the person who I was avoiding said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Not trusting it one bit.

"God, Bella, will you say something!" Edward yelled, tugging at his hair. I wanted to tell him not to do that, but, again, I didn't speak.

He glared at me, and suddenly tugged me up on my feet. Before I could even make any response, he was dragging me towards the parking lot. I tried to get free but he just held on tighter. When we passed the parking lot, I tugged harder, but he didn't let go.

"Aren't you going to tell me to let you go?" Edward growled, pulling me into the layer of trees that outlined the school. He pushed me up against one, and trapped me between his hands, that were slammed beside my head.

"Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" he snapped, his eyes showing anger… and hurt.

I was speechless. I didn't know that he would care this much. I didn't know that he would be this upset.

"Bella!" he yelled again.

"Edward, what do you want me to say?" I whispered. He visibly relaxed after I answered him.

"I want you to tell me what I did which made you avoid me for the past month." He said, in the same way I did.

"I… Edward, you didn't do anything."

"Then, why?" he asked, placing his forehead against mine.

"It's… it's just that… I've been busy… that's it," I lied, placing one of my hands on his forearm.

"Don't. Don't lie to me." He said, getting angry again, "Tell me the truth."

I licked my lips, which were suddenly dry. His eyes moved down to watch the movement, and I couldn't help but bite on my lower lip – it was a reflex.

"Stop doing that." He whispered.

"Edward…" I murmured, still biting my lip. It wasn't my fault! It was just something I did when I was nervous. And his eyes intent on me, made me nervous.

And before I could even blink, his lips were on mine and his hands were cradling my face. At first I was to taken aback to really respond, but after a minute of his coaxing, my lips started to move with his.

I don't know how long we stood there, our bodies meshed together, kissing, but suddenly he tore from me, saying only one name… Tanya's.

"I'm sorry… That shouldn't have happened." He whispered and ran. Ran from me. Ran from us.

I didn't even notice until I tasted salt on my lips, but silent tears had started falling from my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so they kissed… Yay or Nay? **

**Looks like the gang is on the road, and the Present Bella is going to have to face the music soon… let's see how that goes.**

**Leave me some goodies? **


	6. Chapter 6: Twenty fourth November 2002

**Chapter six: Twenty fourth November 2002**

The memory of that first time still bit me. In that moment, when I heard him say Tanya's name after kissing me… broke me.

I knew that he was in a relationship with her, and she should always be his first priority. But I was a teenage girl with a crush, I was far beyond reason.

I sighed and picked up the next picture. It was labeled _Twenty Fourth November 2002._

* * *

"Bella!" Penny banged on my door, for the second time this day. Did she not realize that I did not want to see her?

"Bella, I swear to God, if you don't open this door in the next three seconds, I will use the emergency key," she threatened, banging her fists on my door, again.

I sighed and slowly got up, as she began her countdown. Most people would get the message and just leave me alone, but not Penny. She just has to butt her head where it isn't wanted.

It's been exactly eight days since my kiss with Edward. Eight days since I _really_ talked to anyone. Eight days since I went into hiding, so to speak.

After Edward ran from me, I followed his footsteps and went back to school, numbly attending my classes, waiting for the day to end. Once the final bell rang, I made a run for the main door, and that is when I saw _them_. Edward and Tanya were leaning on his car and he was whispering in her ear, making her laugh. That was when I realized that Edward didn't really care about what had happened between us. He wasn't going to… do anything.

He was staying with Tanya.

Since that day, I've just been going through the motions. I went to school, talked to my friends, went out… all because I didn't want Edward to know how much he affected me. But, the one thing that changed since then, was that I avoided Penny and her friends. Especially Edward and Tanya. I'm pushing everybody away.

I opened the door and leaned against the frame, staring at my sister.

"Thank you," she said, sarcastically, and pushed inside, "Now, will you talk to me?"

"There is nothing to talk about." I said and sat beside her on my bed, scooting back, till my back hit the headboard.

"Don't. Stop lying to me." She said.

"Penny… just drop it. It has nothing to do with you, so back the hell off. Nobody likes a bitch who doesn't know when to stop." I said, cruelly pointing my anger towards her.

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but you're gonna tell me. Right now. You don't want me to add Mom to this, do you?" She asked, glaring at me, hurt evident in her eyes. Guilt flooded me, but I didn't apologize. She knew that I didn't mean it.

"Penny, please," I pleaded with her. I didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that whenever I closed my eyes, I saw them… I just didn't want to tell anybody.

"I'm not gonna stop, Bella, and you know that."

I sighed, getting that she was determined, "It's…"

"Yeah?" she urged me on.

"Edward kissed me," I whispered, watching her reaction. Her eyes slowly popped out and her lips turned in an O-shape.

"What?" she questioned, making me wonder if she thought that I would ever joke about something like this.

"We kissed," I repeated. We both sat in silence for a few minutes before Penny finally spoke.

"But… he's still with Tanya," she said, stupidly stating the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled.

"Okay… wait, he kissed you, right?" she questioned.

"Apparently, it didn't mean as much to him as it did to me," I said, after nodding.

"Shit." She exclaimed.

"Yeah," I sniffed, the tears that hadn't stopped for eight days, started falling again, "He played me!" I sobbed into my sister's shoulder.

"Shh," she cooed, running her fingers through my hair. After a while, I was too exhausted to stay up and I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of my door gently being closed. I groaned and shoved my head in my pillow. Normally, I would never have woken to a sound as light as that.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

I looked around to the wall clock hung above my study table, and realized that it was only 6:30. I still had half an hour before I had to get up for school. Yet, here I am, wide awake.

I got up and moved towards my closet, deciding that if I am awake, might as well use it for my advantage. I looked through my clothes and couldn't find anything that would be different for school, yet not too different. I left my room and made my way towards Penny's. She was in the shower, so I didn't have to answer her twenty questions.

I spent five minutes there and I found the perfect outfit. She had a tight green shirt/dress, which would cover me till about mid-thigh, with a big neckline, but it wasn't plunging. I could pair those with my ripped red tights, and ankle buckle boots. It was a little dressier than what I usually wore, but I liked it.

I grabbed the cloth and went back to my room, starting to get ready for school. I was spending way too much time on my appearance, and I know why.

He played me and he should know what he's missing out on.

I quickly showered and changed into the clothes. After I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering if I should put on any makeup or not. In the end, I decided that would be too over the top.

I grabbed my bag, slung it on my shoulder and went downstairs. Mom had already made breakfast for us, and she had left for her work. Penny was there, sitting on the stool, scarfing down the food.

I sighed and plopped down on the stool next to hers, fiddling with my phone, waiting for her to be done with her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Pen asked, putting down her fork for a second.

"Not hungry." I mumbled. She let out a deep sigh and then turned towards me.

"You know what I think?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me,"

"Very funny," she said, "I think, you should talk to him. Clear the air."

"I have _nothing_ to say to him." I said, surprised that she even suggested that.

"By what you're wearing, I'm sure you have absolutely nil to say to him," she said, arching her eyebrows, "But, I'm not just talking about you. I've spent time with him for the past week, when you were in hiding. He's not the same, Bell. He… he's there. But he's not."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means… he's physically there, but his head isn't." I wanted to believe her. I wanted to put my faith in her. I wanted to trust that Edward did care. But, he went back to Tanya. It was his choice. It was him who did this.

"If he wanted to talk to me, he knows where he can find me," I stated, and got up, "Hurry up. We're gonna be late."

And that was the end of it. The ride to school was strained. I know that she wanted to help. But, I was not the one who initiated anything, I wasn't the one who ran, I wasn't the one who should be running after the other. He was her friend… I got that. That's why I wanted to keep her out of it. But, I am not going to bend. Just no.

We reached, and I exited the car without saying a word to her. I wasn't upset with her, but I just didn't know what to say to her.

The first people I saw after entering the school were Edward and Emmett. I sighed and pretended that I didn't see them, planning to cross them without making eye contact… or contact of any kind.

"Hey, Isabella!" Emmett roared a second before I would be crossing them. Dammit!

"Hey, Emmett," I said, ignoring Edward.

"Long time no see," he said, "Have me good looks ran you off?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, Emmett. I've just been busy."

"Why do thee not believe thou?" he said, not making an ounce of sense.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Why do I not believe you?" He said, laughing.

"I don't know, Emmett, why not?" I asked, just when the bell rang, "Shit! I'm going to be late. I'll catch you later."

I nodded my head at Edward in acknowledgment and ran to make it to class before the teacher got there.

I spent the rest of the day, much in the same way. I might have been dressed to impress but I didn't have the strength to see Edward and his girlfriend. I wanted to be done with him. But I don't think it's that easy.

After the final bell, Leah and I were walking down the hall towards my car, when my good luck ran out.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward asked, glaring at me.

"We were just leaving," I said, glaring right back at him, "Can it wait?"

"No, it's really important." He said. He probably realized that I wasn't going to give in because he turned towards Leah. She traitorously went to my car without me, leaving me on my own.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I want to apologize." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"About what?" I asked.

"Kissing you," he whispered, after a pause.

"So, you regret it?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to this for the past eight days.

He stared at me for a few minutes, his eyes roaming my face and then settling on my lips, "No, I don't regret it. But, I'm with somebody and doing… that, was wrong."

"Does that not tell you something?" I snapped at him, wondering how he can make that sound… sweet.

"What?"

"You wanted to kiss somebody else, when you were in a relationship. You _did _kiss that somebody, and you don't regret it. _And_ you're still with Tanya."

"Bella, it's not that easy. I… have feelings for her. I like her. I can't hurt her for a… kiss." He said, sadness in his eyes, "I just…"

"Edward, do you know how much I want to hit you right now?" I asked, because I was itching to punch him. How… how could he say this to me?

"I know," he sighed, "I told her about the kiss, and she… wants to give me another chance. I don't want to screw that up."

I nodded, wanting to break down and bawl out my eyes, but not wanting him to see me like that.

"I was hoping that we could put that behind us… and still be friends." He managed to get that out, without even blinking. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"I want more," I said, honestly, not wanting to lie to him. He should know where I stand, "So, no. We can't still be friends. I don't like seeing you with her. I hate it. And I hate you for kissing me."

I said my part and walked away from him, promising myself that I won't cry until I'm alone. Not before.

* * *

**A/N: So, some of you thought that Edward was playing with Bella's feelings, but he wasn't. The kiss was a momentary lapse in control. Hehe.**

**Also, just to clear something out. Yes, Edward really does care about Tanya. There is no lie in that. He likes her and he feels like giving up what they have had for two years for a girl that he hasn't known for two months, would be sheer stupidity. I'm not saying that he doesn't like Bella… but seriously, wouldn't it be douchy if he just gave up a two year relationship because something better came up? Think about it and let me know.**

**On another note, Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Also, all those readers here who also follow You Can't Run, I'm having difficulty in writing the next chapter… It has to be perfect. So, yeah, it might be a while **


	7. Chapter 7: Second December 2002

**Chapter Seven: Second December 2002**

My phone started to ring, bringing me out of the picture and the memories. I looked around and saw it on my bed. I got up, my legs sore from sitting in the same position on the floor for so long.

I stood and stretched for a second before reaching out and grabbing the phone. I saw it was Libby who was calling, and quickly answered it.

Elizabeth Damon is one of my closest friends and house mates. I met her and Carmen Fall – my other house mate – when I went to Forks. Libby's a florist and I met her, during my brief stay in the inn right outside of Forks. We got talking and she told me that she was in need of another person to split the rent with, and I hastily agreed. The town was so small, and it didn't have many residential aspects. Through her, I met Carmen, and the rest is history.

I wasn't planning on going to another small town after I was done with University, but, there was a preschool there, that was badly in need of another teacher. The two that were already there couldn't handle the load and if they didn't find another person, they would have been forced to reduce their children, and there was no other preschool in Forks. I saw that it was far away from Cerritos and there would be no chance of bumping into unwanted company, and thought that this was I wanted. So, I went to Forks and I haven't regretted my decision once.

"Hey, Lib," I said into the phone, going back to my place on the floor.

"Hey, Iz," she replied. Funnily nobody from Forks ever called me 'Bella'. It was either 'Iz' or 'Isabella' and I liked it like that, "How's everything going there?"

"Fine," I whispered, "Penny isn't here, yet."

"See!" she yelled, "I told you that you shouldn't have left before she did!"

"Na, Lib, I'm glad I came earlier. She's coming with… everybody. And, it's better that I have some time to reacquaint myself here."

"Okay, if that's what you think," she said, "I have to go, though. I have to get Mrs. Wells flowers ready. Mr. Wells will be here any minute. I just wanted to check in on you... make sure you hadn't shot yourself, yet."

Paul Wells is a sweet seventy year old man, who has been married to Jane Wells for close to forty five years, and every Monday, he gets her flowers. He hasn't missed one day. Seeing them makes me so happy, yet so sad. They show me that there is hope, that true love does exist, but they also show me what I could've had, but missed out on.

"Aw, well, there is still tomorrow...Okay, tell Mr. Wells I said 'hi'. I'll call you later," I said and hung up, tossing the phone beside me.

I stared at the pile before me, sucked in a deep breath and went back to the picture. I picked up the one labeled Second December 2002.

* * *

I sighed and rolled my pen beside my laptop, waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit for my English assignment. Mr. Grey said that all we had to do was, sit for five minutes and write about the first fiction story idea that came to mind. I have been sitting here for thirty minutes and… nothing. Well, that's a lie.

All I can think about is Edward… and Tanya. At lunch today, Leah and Quil had an assignment to finish so they spent the time in the library… I decided to spend lunch with Penny – I only agreed because I hadn't seen Edward all morning and I thought he ditched – but I saw Edward and Tanya sitting on their table. I quickly made up an excuse and made a run for it, but I did see the expression on Edward's face. He knew I was only running because of him.

And it's so unfair. He was the one who screwed up. He was the one who acted douchey. It's all his fault. He isn't allowed to be hurt.

And what the hell is up with Tanya? Why would she _choose _to be with somebody who kissed another girl? What is up with that?

And, are both of them retarded or something?! Who the hell gets in a relationship at sixteen and then stays together for two years? What the hell? It's pathetic, really.

But, as much as I wish I could hate Edward, I can't. Sometimes, I think I made a mistake telling him that we couldn't even be friends. I miss him. I miss his retarded jokes. I miss his teasing. I miss his lopsided smile. I miss… him.

But, then I slap myself. I would never be satisfied. And I did the right thing. He… sucks!

_Oh my god, I need to stop! _I think, _I have a story to write, and I can't get Assward off my head!_

And then realization strikes. I could write about us! The weird triangle. That's perfect… why the hell didn't I think of that before?!

I started scribbling down notes, making points, looking up weird emotional quotes and before I knew it, I was done. I had written an entire story of 5600 words… and I couldn't be prouder.

That night I slept a peaceful, dreamless slumber… something that I hadn't experienced since I… developed feelings for Edward. Maybe, this is what I needed.

Writing has always been a passion of mine, and maybe I just needed to write it all down. Maybe, that was the closure that I needed, to get over him.

I woke up, before the alarm rang and quickly got ready for the day. I don't know why, but I guessed that this was going to be a good day.

I wore a Pink Floyd t-shirt and paired it off with my dark blue skinny jeans, along with the red sneakers. Penny was dressed in kind of the same thing, except her shirt was really tight and had _The Ramones_ spelled out across her chest.

We went to school in awkward silence. Ever since I told her about Edward and I, she's been… strained. She told me that she was going to rip him a new one, but I told her that that was unnecessary. I told her to not let me do anything to her friendships. She tried to protest, but she knew that I was serious about it… so she maintained a bit of normalcy with him.

"What's up with us?" I asked her, wanting to know why we are like this.

"I don't know, Bella," Penny grumbled, "Maybe, it's that you're being ridiculous. You're fine with Leah… and Quil… and Embry… and all your friends that aren't connected to Edward. But with anybody that is, you're weird. Hell, you're even weird with me! It's like… I'm his friend first and your sister next."

I stared at her for a second, "Pen, that's not true… it's just that… you spent most of your time with him, in one way or another. I just… I don't know! I guess, it is my fault."

"No shit," Penny scoffed.

"I'm sorry, okay!" I laughed.

"It's okay!" she yelled and we made our way out, parting, going to our classes. I was happy, though. Everything is going back to normal. Now, all I have to do is start talking with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie again. They might not be my best friends or anything, but we were friends.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, with me waiting for my English class. Nobody who knew about me and Edward was in that class, so I could freely read what I had written, without the need to hide anything for any reason.

When the class started, I was sitting in the front seat; my leg couldn't sit still from the excitement. When Mr. Grey came in, I thought I would have to wait a while, since my name came in S's and he usually did it alphabetically. But, this time, he asked who wanted to go first and my hand automatically shot up.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then called me out, telling me to read my story out loud.

I happily sucked in a deep breath and started.

_It is a defect of God's humor that he directs our hearts everywhere but to those who have a right to them…_

I started out the story with the quote, and kept on reading till the end, not taking my eyes off of the paper during. When I was done, everybody sat quietly for a few seconds, taking it in and then they erupted in applause.

I knew that it was good… but I didn't think it would be that good. I blushed and scooted down on the chair. Mr. Grey directed the attention back to him and asked another student to read theirs. I was so out of it, that I didn't even pay attention. It was bad, but I couldn't help it.

After all the twenty kids were done, the teacher cleared his throat and started, "I didn't tell you guys this before, but the best story written here, will be given to the school magazine. Now, I didn't tell you this, because I've seen that the need to… be better than everybody else ruins your creativity. And, I'm glad to see that all of you put in your all, and I've heard some great things today. But, only one person can have their story in the magazine, and I think… that that person should be Isabella Swan."

For a second, I just stared at him.

No.

No… this was supposed to be for these twenty one people only. Not for the entire school… Jasper is the chief editor of the magazine. He's Edward's best friend. He probably knows what happened. He will know who the story is about.

I was dying on the inside, but outwardly, I smiled and thanked Mr. Grey.

Shit!

* * *

**A/N: As I was finishing this up, a grasshopper jumped on my leg, I stared at it, screamed, screamed some more, jumped up screaming, ran around the house screaming… and now, my throat hurts…**

**ANYWAYS… A) one of you guys mentioned how weird it was that Edward was in a two year relationship even though he's only eighteen. Well, that got me thinking and I realized that you're absolutely right, it's weird… but, Edward and Tanya's relationship is essential for this story, so..**

**B) You guys also said that it's insanely douchey that he kissed Bella even though he was in a two year committed relationship, and I whole-heartedly agree with that! But, come on, guys he's not that old, and his only experience with girls is Tanya. His hormones are out of control and he stopped thinking with his right head for a second… cut him some slack… please?**

**C) Yes, Tanya is a doormat. See, there is a reason that she is all perfect. And there is a reason that she is still with Edward even after he cheated. That will come later.**

**Okay… coming back to this chapter… so we learnt a little more about Bella's present life. And, who is curious to see what her story says… I am ;)**

**Leave me some goodies?**


	8. Chapter 8: Tenth December 2002

**Chapter Eight: Tenth December 2002**

I let the picture slide from my fingers and for a second just sat there. That day is imprinted in my brain and no matter what I can never forget it. It was the beginning... the beginning of the end.

I looked back down and picked up the picture labelled _Tenth December 2002._

* * *

I had called Mr. Grey two days ago to let him know, that I really didn't have any problem with him getting my story published. I knew, that he wouldn't have went forward with it unless he got the go-ahead directly from me. And that was one of the many reasons why he was my favorite teacher – he never presumed anything.

I was having such severe period cramps yesterday, that I just couldn't muster up the energy to get out of bed and go to school. And today, as I walked towards lunch, I knew that everybody had probably read my story… Edward had probably read my story. And he knew.

But, that little shred of hope that he hadn't looked at the magazine was still there. I mean, what is life without a little bit of hope, right?

I sighed and wrung my fingers together, nervously twisting and turning them. I was so out of my mind, I didn't even know what Embry had been going on about. I tried to concentrate on his voice, but it was too hard. I kept disappearing in my head.

God! I thought, why do I care what he thinks? He can go to hell for all I care.

Embry opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in, holding it open for me to walk through. I walked in, sending a silent prayer to any God that would listen. What I prayed for, I have no idea.

I saw Penny and her entire group sitting on one of the big centre tables – probably because those were the only ones that everyone of their friends would fit in. I saw Edward sitting there, looking at something that was sprawled across the table, all his attention was towards that. He didn't pay any avail to Tanya – who might I add, was sitting right there, on his lap, even though there were at least three seats free. I didn't notice that Penny had seen me, until she hollered out my name and motioned for me to come to her.

"Hey, Embry," I turned back towards him, "Why don't you get lunch and get a table, and I'll catch up with you?"

"Okay, Bell." He winked at me, and walked towards the food counter. I sucked in a deep gush of air and hoped that Edward hadn't gotten my story. Please.

I walked towards them, consciously keeping my eyes off of Edward… I didn't want to see him with Tanya. No matter what was going on in my head, the one thing that I would never be okay with, will be them. And I don't care that they were there long before I was.

I walked up to Penny and sat in the empty chair beside her.

"What's up?" I asked, taking one of her French fries, trying to look calm, cool and collected.

"Oh don't play dumb! You know exactly why I called you here!" she exclaimed, squealing a little. Her voice alerted everybody else of my presence and they stopped there personal conversations and greeted me. Even Edward.

"I don't know. Enlighten me." I laughed after saying 'hi' back to everybody.

"You know what? If you want to play it like that, that's fine. I just thought you'd like to know, that I am very proud of you!" she said and rumbled up my hair. And in that moment even the little hope I had, evaporated, "I mean, your story was kind of sad, and dramatic, but, it was very sweet."

"Did… everyone else read it too?" I asked, sweeping my eyes across the table. My eyes landed on Edward, who was paying absolutely nil attention towards Tanya who was rattling on in his lap, and his eyes were focused on me. There was… too much there. I needed to look away. But I couldn't. He knew and I wanted to know if it had made any difference.

The ball was in his court now. Heck, the ball had never left his court.

I hated myself for caring so much about what he thought. I hate myself for hoping beyond any logic that he would change his mind. I just hated myself.

"So… who was your inspiration?" Penny's voice broke through the haze that had formed around me and… Edward had heard her question. He was interested in what my answer would be. The way he perked up, said it all.

"Um," I coughed into my fist, "It was… actually based on this dream that I had."

"I thought you never remembered your dreams…" she said, giving me an odd look.

"Well, Penny, it's not unheard of, for answers to change." I said, and scooted my chair out, deciding that I had spent enough time with my sister and that I should join my friends now.

I had only walked a few steps when a hand enclosed around my upper arm and lightly pushed me towards the doors leading out of the hall. I tried to resist, but it was hard. Edward was way stronger than me, and any kind of resistance was going to be useless. He wasn't holding on to me too tight though. So, I couldn't even throw that in his face later.

I walked in front of him, trying to figure out what he'd ask me and how I'd answer. I was hoping that he wouldn't care about me or my feelings, but evidently I was wrong and we're about to talk. I've never been this afraid to talk, in my life.

He didn't say anything to me, just led me towards this one room that was never occupied. He pushed me in and followed, locking the door on his way.

"Edward, I have class. What do you want?"

He leaned on the desk in the front of the room, not answering my question. Just staring at me.

"Why would get a story like that published in the school magazine?" he asked, after a very long pause.

"Are you saying that my writing sucks?!" I asked him, arching my brow.

"No, that is not what I'm saying. Why would publish a romantic story centered around a screwed up love triangle?" he said, glaring at me.

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe he's a closet romantic?" I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Another question, why is it, that the lead characters meet the same way that we meet? Have the same story as we do? Fall out the same way we do?"

"Did your brain leak out of your ears, or something?" I yelled, "You know exactly 'why' so why are you wasting both of our time?"

"I want you to say it." He growled.

* * *

**A/N: *awkward silence* soo... been a while hasn't it? **

**Okay... I have no excuses for myself, but that time got away from me and everyday in the morning I'd think, I have to get another chapter out by tonight, but then life would get in the way. I am soo sorry and I will try to post regularly, but no promises. School has started and my schedule is all kinds of screwed up right now. Also, I will try to post for YCR soon too, but again, no promises. I've been having trouble getting my inspiration for it and all.**

**Anyways, happy reading :) and I hope that this chapter isn't that bad. I just wanted to get it out really badly and didn't have time to proof read it. **


	9. Chapter 8: Tenth December 2002 (II)

**Chapter eight: Tenth December 2002 (II)**

_"I want you to say it," he growled. _

I stared at him for a few seconds, not believing my ears. He wanted me to _say it. _Who the hell does he think he is? After doing all that to me... After humiliating me, after making it clear that his "relationship" with Tanya was more important than I could ever be, he wanted me to put myself out there again?

"What did you say?" I whispered, hoping to God that he changed his words or he was walking out of here less of a man than he already was.

"Bella, I want you to spell it out for me. Because I am not going to do anything, tell you anything unless, I am one hundred percent sure, that you... You know," he mumbled, all of his previous confidence and arrogance gone. His words took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say to him.

"What?" I breathed, the only comprehensive word in my head.

"Bella, just tell me if you really feel that strongly about me. _Please,_" the way he said 'please', totally rendered me useless. And I was completely clueless. All the previous anger towards him evaporated and all that was left was mere curiousity and concern.

"Yes, Edward, I do." I whispered.

"Okay," he nodded his head, and a strange sort of... Disappointment clouded his face, "After school, wait for me by my car. I have to tell you something." and he was gone. He flew out of the room as if he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I was so confused. He was so... Confusing! I looked across the room one last time, going over Edward's behavior, but nothing clicked, so I sucked in a deep gush of air and left, going to class - having no choice but to wait for school to end.

All through classes I kept thinking that I didn't have to go. I didn't have to take his bullshit. Not after the way he treated me. But i just couldn't_**not **_go.I mean, the way he talked... The way he acted, it was just too odd. I needed to know what was going on.

Finally, the last bell rung and the time was here. I didn't know how I got through the entire day, but somehow, it happened. And the time for the truth was here. And my stomach was going to burst open because of all the butterflies in it.

I was having second thoughts. What if, he tells me his family is part of the American mob. Or worse, the Italian mob. Or worse, that Tanya is a serial killer and that she'll kill him if he breaks it off.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought.

I walked through the parking lot to where I could see Edward's car parked. He wasn't there yet, so I had some time to relax myself. When I finally thought I had myself under control, I saw him walking towards me and all my resolve went down the drain. I forced myself to stop having crazy mob thoughts and relaxed.

"Hey," he muttered, standing in front of me. He pushed his hands through his jean pocket and said, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't want to. Not really." I told him, being completely honest.

He nodded his head and moved right in front of me, backing me up a little. My breath started to come in puffs and I... Didn't know what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice breathier than ever.

"Opening the door for you." he whispered and... Opened the door behind me.

I breathed and stepped back, letting him open it all the way.

"I didn't know we were going anywhere."

"What I'm about to tell you... I don't want anyone to overhear."

"No. Edward, I'm not getting in that car with you." I told him. I wasn't comfortable with him driving us off to a place unknown to me, not unless I had any idea of what was going on.

"Bella, please, I need you to trust me." he pleaded, his eyes begging me to understand. But I was stubborn, and I wasn't giving in. He should just be glad I showed.

"No." I shook my head. He stared at me for a few seconds and then sighed in resignation.

"There's this coffee house, five minutes walk from here. Nobody really goes there. Would you be willing to at least walk till there?" he asked, looking at me like I was a stubborn kid. I wanted to stomp off just for that look but I wasn't stupid, and I was guessing that whatever he was about to tell me was important.

I nodded my head and told him to lead the way. We walked towards the place in awkward silence, tension thick in the air. I could see that Edward wanted to say something, just to break the silence, but he never did. And so we walked, just like that.

When we got there, he opened the door for me and let me walk in first. I smiled in thanks and entered the small building. I must have passed this place a gazillion times, but I never stopped here. And I was regretting that. It was a small cosy place, its walls lined with full book shelves, any and every kind of book, was there. The place had couches and two seat tables... And it was perfect for a person like me. I'm just surprised that I hadn't heard of this place before.

"What would you like?" Edward asked, while I went through the book collection.

"Just a coffee." I murmured and marvelled at the shelves. This was amazing. Edward called to me, his voice reminding me why we were here and I shook my head, telling my inner reader to take a back-step. We were here for a purpose.

Edward was seated on one of the couches in the corner of the room, well away from the counter and the twenty-something year old working there. I took a seat, opposite him and got comfortable.

"Well?" I said, wanting him to put me out of my misery and finally tell me.

"Bella, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell that to anyone. Not Leah. Not Penny. Not anybody. Do you understand?" I nodded my head, "Okay, first thing that you should know is... Tanya's lesbian."

"Edward..." I muttered, "I'm not in the mood for jokes. I have other stuff I need to do,so will you stop wasting my time?"

"Bella... I'm completely serious." he said, his face void of any expression. I didn't believe him. I mean, the way that Tanya was always clinging . The way she leared at other guys. She _couldn't _be lesbia. Could she?

"What?" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. What the hell?

"i'll explain everything. Hopefully, after I tell you everything, it'll make sense."

"Get on with it, then." I muttered, tapping my fingers against the table between us.

He opened his mouth, and I held my breathe, waiting. But then, the counter girl came and placed our coffee's on the table. He waited till she was out of earshot and behind her counter.

"Bella... I'm just reminding you. You can't tell anyone this." he said, placing his hands around his cup.

"If you're done with stalling..." I said and waved my hands at him, telling him to proceed. He nodded at me and finally began.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that you've heard of Cullen Co," when I nodded he continued, "then you've probably heard of Denali Inc," again I nodded, "my Dad owns Cullen Co and Tanya's Dad own Denali Inc. Denali Inc is a much bigger establishment than ours. And they've been trying to get Cullen for a few years now. And my Dad somehow, made a deal with Alistair Denali - her Dad. The deal was that Tanya and I... We... Marry. When this deal was mad, neither Tanya or I were informed. When our Dad's finally decided to include us, Tanya wanted me to go along with this. She knew she was gay... But she also knew that her father wouldn't tolerate it. So, she would get an alibi. Why I agreed with this... Well... My father... He's... Manipulative. And abusive. The latter not to me, but my mother. And... Well, long story short. I don't really have a choice in any of this." while he told me all this, I just sat there in silence, at first so not to interrupt him, but now because I had nothing to say. Absolutely, nothing.

But I did, "Why would marrying the both of you, do anything?"

"Alistair wants to make a bigger company... And what could be bigger than merging the two companies. And by marrying us, he ensures that the merge happen. Somehow."

And after I got my answer to the one question I had, I went back to my dumb state. Whatever stuff I imagined in my head, this was light years away from it. So basically, they had asshole fathers and... Well, that's it. And for some reason, the only thing that was flabbergasting me the most was... TANYA WAS A LESBIAN!

I leaned forward and grabbed my coffee, taking a gulp and slightly burning my tongue in the process.

"I know its a lot to take in..." he said, concern evident on his face. He was worried about how I was taking this.

"No... No, its fine. But... Just to clear something up. You and Tanya aren't in an actual relationship? And she's lesbian?"

He smiled when he heard my question and waited a moment before replying, "Yes. Tanya and I aren't in an actual relationship and she is lesbian."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know, if the way I described Edward's predicament was okay. I didn't want to make it the same "Tanya made me promise never to leave her" thing... Tell me how I did :')**


End file.
